


黑纱

by 旖 (SY_i)



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 不要在意tag, 快跑, 我也不知道打什么tag好, 爽文而已, 这本质上是莫里斯单人秀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SY_i/pseuds/%E6%97%96
Summary: 夏尔·瑟雷斯死了
Relationships: Aosta Clovis/Morris Dietrich, Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	黑纱

夏尔·瑟雷斯死了。  
就在刚刚，奥斯塔·克诺维斯还参加了他的葬礼，现正开车回去。他并非一人独行：莫里斯·迪特里希坐在副驾驶座上，盯着自己手上的黑纱，漫不经心地哼着小曲。  
“你不考虑在车上放点光盘吗？”莫里斯突然直起身子问，“车上有时太过沉闷了。”  
  
今天的天气很好，但实在太过于晴朗了。正值仲夏，湛蓝的天空中万里无云，而瑟雷斯的墓穴前偏偏又连哪怕最小的一块树荫都没有。上午来参与葬礼的人们个个大汗淋漓，他们无不穿着深黑色的丧服，打着整整齐齐的领带，面容肃穆，而将对炎热与漫长等待的烦躁不满留在心中。  
晌午时分，莫里斯·迪特里希终于来了。黑色的小轿车停在墓园外面，车顶反射着刺目的白色阳光，其中伸出来一只娇小的手，套着层层黑纱，在众目睽睽之下搭上奥斯塔·克诺维斯的肩膀。在得意门生的陪伴下，莫里斯本着他一贯的气度，趾高气扬地抬着下巴，姗姗来迟。  
人终于到齐了，于是葬礼便正式开始。  
  
这位迪特里希氏，便是逝者夏尔·瑟雷斯厮守了十余年的伴偶——他无名指上的那枚若隐若现的钻戒就是最好的佐证。他比亡夫年轻六岁，此时在人群的最中央站定，脸上的神情比起严肃庄重，似乎有些过分傲慢了——几乎与他平时并无二致。遵照一贯的习俗，他和众人身着相类似的黑色西服，打着一条全黑领带，漆黑的皮鞋也被擦得锃亮。而不同于他人的是，莫里斯·迪特里希不仅在头上戴着一顶黑色头纱，却还嫌不够，白皙的手上也严严实实地裹着与之类似的东西。  
他女性化的打扮引发了一阵骚动，虽然议论声止步于人群的最外围，却还是传到了莫里斯·迪特里希的耳朵里。在牧师讶异的目光下，他高高挑起一对细眉，于经文的念诵中猛然回头，朝出声处勾起深红色的眼睛，意有所指地瞥了一眼。这时弥撒结束，人们纷纷发出“阿门”的叹息，他收回目光，上前一步，而后回首望向众人：  
“首先，作为夏尔·瑟雷斯的伴侣，我诚挚地感谢各位在百忙之中抽身前来参加我丈夫的葬礼。”  
他停顿一下，沉默地扫视一周，接着转身说道：  
“好啦。既然如此，夏尔·瑟雷斯，我会照顾好自己，以及你所有留给我的遗产。”  
随后他便拉着奥斯塔·克诺维斯离开，带坡跟的鞋子在石头路上留下一连串清脆的回响。在他身后，人们纷纷交头接耳：  
“他居然一滴眼泪都没掉。”  
“可不是呢！他可一点也不会替可怜的瑟雷斯感到悲伤——看看他和他那宝贝学生吧！”  
“而且你瞧瞧他那身不伦不类的装束！我的老天，在这种场合！他疯了吗？”  
  
奥斯塔还记得早上去老师家中的情形。他远远便瞧见了那座市价不菲的独栋房屋——它实在太过显眼了。与周边其他灰调的建筑物不同，它在曾经的两位主人，即夏尔·瑟雷斯与莫里斯·迪特里希的共同主张下，拥有童话般的明黄色外墙与砖红色屋顶，墙根处还栽了些枫藤，在碧蓝天空的映照下煞是好看。这处房产原记在夏尔·瑟雷斯名下，现在却是独属于莫里斯·迪特里希的了——夏尔·瑟雷斯把生前所有的财产都留给了他生前的爱人。  
莫里斯早已等候在门口，一身单调的漆黑的装束与身后的背景格格不入。他坐在门前的阶梯上，把玩手上的黑纱，尽最大的努力抚平那些细小的皱褶。在听见汽车引擎的声音后，他抬眼望了一眼，又低下头去。  
“早上好，克诺维斯。我看上去还好吗？”  
他站起来，在学生的面前转了一圈，又作弄地朝他摆动双手。克诺维斯就是在这时注意到那些黑纱的——只有女人才会穿戴它们。他心下惊异，一时竟不知作何回答，只张了张嘴。  
“‘是’还是‘不是’，克诺维斯？”莫里斯追问道。  
“……您看起来好极了。”  
“糟糕的回答。”莫里斯烦躁地冲他挥挥手，绕过他坐进轿车后座。  
在奥斯塔走到小轿车边上时，迪特里希却突然打开后排车门，一把将他拉到后座上，热切地拥抱他，将自己单薄的红唇送入他的口中，直至被吻得头昏脑涨。  
这只不过是很多次以后的再一次——婚外情在几年前便已开始了。  
而对于这位莫里斯·迪特里希的风言风语从那时就从未间断过：有那么几个敏感的家伙很快便在迪特里希教授和他最看重的学生之间嗅出了一丝异常的气味，而其中一两个碎嘴的又将其添油加醋，大肆传播。  
只是谁也不知道迪特里希氏的丈夫是怎么想的——夏尔·瑟雷斯，他一定也有所耳闻才对。但以温厚敦实著称的瑟雷斯教授正要被下葬到自己的墓穴中，也再也没机会满足他们的好奇心了。  
“迪特里希老师。老师，我们要来不及了。”在亲吻的间歇，反倒是奥斯塔先开口提醒道。在他的耳畔，莫里斯微微喘息着，这时才如梦初醒地抬头。看了奥斯塔一眼，又低下头放声大笑。  
“是啊。不过，我还差瑟雷斯这点时间和忠贞吗？”  
他用戴着黑纱的手抚摩学生微微凸起的下体。后来又将精致的脸凑过去，隔着西裤布料，夸张地亲吻它。  
那便是今天早上所发生的的所有事。充斥在车内的暧昧喘息消停之后，迪特里希在后座又躺了一段时间，才在第二个红灯时悠悠然坐起来，对着后视镜慢条斯理地整理好衣衫，擦去无可避免的污渍，梳理头发。重重黑纱的缝隙中透出一点苍白的裸露皮肤，他将它们仔细遮掩，又把凌乱的头纱打理整齐。而克诺维斯则在驾驶座上猛踩油门，驾车冲向墓园。但在汽车洪流与交通灯的阻挠下，两人终归是迟到了。  
  
在回程的路上，莫里斯又找到了新的乐子：他开始折磨黑色头纱的边缘。先是将之缠绕在右手的手背上，然后一下子松开那张紧绷的布料。过了一会儿，头纱变得皱皱巴巴，他便又腻烦了这乏味的游戏，顺手摸向自己左侧的裤袋——那里面常常放着烟盒。但今天他没找到它，于是只得闷闷地靠着椅背，不停地跺脚。  
下午的阳光依旧眩目。车辆在公路上疾驰，朝着两人来的方向。那栋色彩鲜明的房屋出现在奥斯塔视野的尽头，他让车辆减速，将其稳稳地停在道路边上。  
而莫里斯解开安全带后却不急着下车。他将一只手搭上学生的大腿，从大腿根部一路上滑至腰际，在那里来回摩挲着。  
“克诺维斯，你很着急回去吗？”他轻笑着问道，将整个身子向驾驶座倾去，用另一只手试探性地抚摸对方的下巴。  
车内的气温似乎陡然升高，奥斯塔会意地抓过他的肩膀。他们又像早上那样，在车里忘情地拥吻。  
“啊啊……嗯，停下。克诺维斯，不是这里，去里面做。” 莫里斯突然抬手在奥斯塔的腰部掐了一把，顺利打断了他下一步的亲热，“钥匙在我右边的口袋里，拿出来。”  
奥斯塔下车，打开另一边的车门，那双黑色的手便攀上了他的脖颈。克诺维斯将他的老师打横抱起，锁好车，走上楼梯。怀中人放肆地发出一连串调笑，故意将一只手高举过他的肩头，好令过路人都瞧见这只缠满黑纱的漂亮小手。  
  
接下来的一周，那栋红顶房子里所有能换的东西都被换了一遍，过程极尽铺张浪费。但这即是遵照了现任房屋主人——莫里斯·迪特里希的意思：  
“我根本花不完他留下的那些钱。”他蛮不在乎地评论道，“那么就不必畏手畏脚。”  
首先便是房屋的外观，在莫里斯·迪特里希看来，红与黄的配色些太过幼稚了，于是便请人将外墙粉刷成了和周边一体的纯白色。而在房屋里面，他又嫌全白的墙壁太过单调，便将它们统统贴上带着繁复花纹的墙纸，又去花大价钱买来手工编织的长绒地毯铺于光滑的大理石地板之上。在天花板的中央，他毫不犹豫地买下了家居市场里最昂贵的那盏巨大的水晶吊灯，挂钟也被换成了立式落地钟，钟摆每秒换一次方向，在整点时发出“咚”的一声低吟。  
工人们在这间房子里忙前忙后。而迪特里希氏本人则裹着一件长浴袍，缓慢晃荡着小腿，指使他们搬运各种价值不菲的家私。他看上去活像个高高在上的贵族——倘若他没有戴着那些黑纱的话。但除了沐浴之外的所有时间，他都不肯脱下它们，却又不多看它们一眼。  
而奥斯塔·克诺维斯则坐在他侧边的沙发上，沉默地做着阅读——没错，他现在也搬到了迪特里希氏的家中同居，这是葬礼次日的早上所发生的事。在前一天，即夏尔·瑟雷斯下葬的日子里，两人极尽欢愉：莫里斯死死盯着楼梯间的拐角，放浪地大笑，任由甜腻媚人的尖叫与淫荡的水声充溢整间屋子，直到在他与亡夫共枕了十余年的床上浪叫着高潮。  
第二天早晨，等奥斯塔从那张床上醒来时，身体还有些酸痛。莫里斯·迪特里希正斜倚在窗前吞云吐雾，他看来是刚刚结束晨浴：浴袍的领子一直拉到腰际，身上还挂着晶莹的水珠，也还没来得及缠上黑纱。  
“在这里住下吧，”他说道。大概是在热水里泡得久了，眼神有些空洞，“你方便的话。”  
在莫里斯·迪特里希的主持下，房子内外都焕然一新。在暑假剩余的日子里，两人便将几乎所有的时间与精力献身于性事，过着不可理喻的生活：居家时他们拉上厚重的窗帘，将流言风语挡在外面。身上的衣物均是为了保留一丝神秘的趣味，而有些时候两人干脆赤身裸体地行走，在饮下冰箱中掺了果汁的伏特加后，不论场所地做爱。把新买的沙发毛毯、红丝绒桌布与床上深蓝色的帘幕抓出道道指痕，然后双双在放满热水的浴池中精疲力竭，眼看着液面漫过浴缸边缘，水在崭新的黑白瓷砖上流得到处都是。  
  
开学日当天，莫里斯·迪特里希昂首挺胸地步入课室。他本着他一贯的高傲，脚踏一双带跟皮靴，齐整地穿戴着那些黑纱，出现在课堂上。  
在学生们异样的眼光与议论声中，他神色无异地拿起白粉笔，板书课堂内容。在书写完毕后转身面向学生，自顾自地拍掉黑纱上的白灰，无视那些探询的目光，开始像以往一样条理清晰地阐释黑板上的内容，语气严肃又平静。  
下午他又在这些目光中，将一只精巧的黑色小手轻轻搭上奥斯塔·克诺维斯的小臂，在他的陪同下在黑色轿车的副座上就座，扬长而去。  
“你都听到了？放荡又不检点，是么？在可怜丈夫的葬礼上对别人抛媚眼，和自己的学生搞在一起？——得了吧，克诺维斯，我不在乎。”  
他从后视镜里看着倒退得越来越远的校园，短促地嗤笑一声。  
“在瑟雷斯生前他们也这么说，考虑过他哪怕一丝半点吗？他们只不过是妒忌，因为我比他们岁数大，却比他们看起来更年轻，更有魅力。”  
“……要是有那个机会，我是说，如果的话。他们之间的一些人会把瑟雷斯忘得一干二净，排长队操开我的腿。”  
“更何况我不是一直戴着这些吗？这还不能堵上他们的嘴吗？嗯？”他拉了拉手上的黑纱，做作地抚摸其中一只手，仿佛它们是什么无价之宝。  
但在开学的前一天夜里，那些黑纱却在地上躺了整整一夜。  
在失控的欢爱中，他与克诺维斯迫不及待地相拥。或许是因为两具肉体交合的动作，又或许是因为奥斯塔·克诺维斯有意为之，那顶头纱从莫里斯·迪特里希的黑发上滑落，掉落在地板上。  
莫里斯愣怔了一瞬，但在身上的学生发现之前，他便又嬉笑起来，大张着双腿，抬起脚踝，在对方的腰间不轻不重地踩了一下：  
“……啊啊，让那团玩意见鬼去吧。嗯……克诺维斯，我下面那张嘴可叫嚷着还想要呢。”他说完，将被汗水打湿的腰高高抬起，迎合异物的冲撞。  
那一整晚他都没去捡起它们。但第二天出门执教前，他又将那些黑纱清洗干净，密不透风地缠在手上，又对着镜子整理好头上的那顶，才放心地拿上公文包，跨进黑色的轿车。  
“我男人死了，”他简单地解释道，“就是这样，克诺维斯，这没什么好隐瞒的。”  
而春去秋来，几年过去，莫里斯·迪特里希始终戴着那些厚重的黑纱。  
  
而那终究只不过是平平无奇的一天。  
迪特里希氏像只慵懒的猫一样卧在沙发上，他今天有些别样的疲惫，半阖着眼，一杯接一杯地酗酒。金黄色的液体被接连不断倒入酒杯，而奥斯塔则一如既往地在他身边作陪。  
“我在想瑟雷斯，夏尔·瑟雷斯。”他忽然开口，“我的亡夫。”  
“……如果真有上帝的话，我不信这个——我是说，倘若……”  
“迪特里希老师，我想您喝多了。”  
“……我知道。”  
莫里斯朝他伸出手去，他的学生便顺从地将手递给他。黑纱摩擦过他赤裸的手背，有些痒刺刺的，他抬头，看向莫里斯·迪特里希的眼睛，看那其中所蕴含的那些情绪，眼看着它们一同飘向遥不可及的远方。  
“天堂和地狱，”莫里斯忽然笑了，“——如果它们真的存在。”  
他神经质地颤着手，去摸桌子上的烟盒，但那里面却已经空空如也。莫里斯·迪特里希在这时突然爆发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑，直到眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下。  
“哦——天呐，克诺维斯！你听听，我在胡思乱想些什么啊！夏尔·瑟雷斯，他肯定是要进天堂的啦！他是个那么好的人，那么……”  
“而我反倒宁愿他下地狱。因为我死后，在我死后……是必然上不了天堂的。”  
他把自己的手收回来，伸手勾住学生的肩膀，却躲过了对方试探性的亲吻。  
“今天不要。我很累，”他有气无力地替自己辩白，“……抱我上楼去，我得睡一会儿。”  
第二天，在警察的协助下，奥斯塔·克诺维斯才得以再次见到莫里斯·迪特里希——他的尸体。迪特里希氏衣冠齐整，但皮肤却泛着不自然的红色，床头柜上放着一只高脚杯，里面的红葡萄酒还剩下大半。  
十月十五日，即夏尔·瑟雷斯在人世间的生日，莫里斯·迪特里希选择在那天结束自己的生命：后来的尸检报告表明他于那天午夜时分服毒自杀。床头的那杯红酒成了最好的佐证——其中掺杂过量的氰化钾 ，而对于迪特里希氏生前的工作而言，搞到这些并非什么难事。  
  
迪特里希氏在这几年间只去过一次夏尔·瑟雷斯的墓上，去看望他生前的亡夫。  
那是在一个周五，而他也习惯性地在学校多待上一阵子，奥斯塔·克诺维斯会在其他地方等他——莫里斯除了工作之外，基本时时刻刻都让他跟着自己。  
那天晚上奥斯塔见他从楼上下来的时候，他正满面怒容，因愤怒而不断颤抖着身子。  
“那群蠢货怎么敢，怎么敢……”迪特里希氏一边哑着嗓子喃喃道，大步走向轿车，而将奥斯塔甩在后面。他坐到后排等待他的学生，而一路上却难得地什么都没同他讲，直到他们抵达那栋“爱巢”的门前——莫里斯有一次曾这样开玩笑地称呼它。  
“你先回去吧，我还要出去一趟。”他对奥斯塔说。  
后者又征求地看了他一眼，只发现自己的老师紧闭着双眼，看来是完全不需要自己的陪同，于是只得下车离开。  
听到门廊处传来“哐当”一下关门声，莫里斯才挪动身子，走向驾驶座。车子在道路上疾驰，先是停在一所花店门口，莫里斯在那里面买了一大捧娇艳欲滴的红色玫瑰。  
随后在寂寥的墓园中，他很快便凭记忆在所有深色的石碑中找到了写着“夏尔·瑟雷斯”的那座，把那捆玫瑰狠狠摔在他的墓前，然后开始撕扯自己头上和手上的黑纱。  
_“——他说不定早就把夏尔·瑟雷斯忘了！不幸的人！他该有多么孤独啊……”_  
可那些不识趣的黑纱此刻却像是都长在了他的皮肤上似的。他颇费了一番力气，甚至用牙齿去撕咬，才把它们都扯下来。他将它们也一并丢在夏尔·瑟雷斯的墓前，涨红着双眼凝视那些物件。  
“夏尔·瑟雷斯，你在生前可从未让我如此不快过。”  
他的声音消失在一阵呼啸的夜风中。迪特里希氏缩起肩膀，快步回到车辆当中。刚一关上车门，他便一下瘫软在座椅中，因缺氧而大口大口地喘气。  
在回家的路上，他放慢了速度，细细欣赏道路两边的街景：那些暖黄色调的店铺与街灯，红色的电话亭，卖艺的街头艺人，以及醉倒在路边的酒鬼……在瑟雷斯逝世的这几年间，他从未好好看过这些平常的景色，以至于他都快记不清它们的样子了。  
他重又在路边的一家布料店买了黑纱。裁缝按照他的指示，将它们制造成头纱，又把剩下的裁成长长的两整条。他将它们分别缠在头和手上，付了钱，走出店外。  
回到家中，他急不可耐地缠上奥斯塔·克诺维斯的身体，开始今夜的索求。  
在那次探望之后的第二年，便发生了那起骇人听闻的自杀案：迪特里希教授作为生物研究领域的一代天骄，在亡夫过世后的第六年，跟随他，主动离开了这个世界。

**Author's Note:**

> 口嗨摸鱼完成品


End file.
